


Calamity and Woe

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Oh, this is bad.”





	Calamity and Woe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 630 "calamity"

“Oh, this is bad,” said Jimmy. “This is terrible.”

“What’s terrible?” asked Bishop.

“Worse than terrible,” he continued, like he hadn’t heard. “It’s a disaster. If I can’t find it, it’s going to be a… a…”

“Find what?”

“It’s got to be here somewhere,” Jimmy said, starting to search his desk. “Calamity!”

Bishop scowled. “ _What’s_ a calamity?”

“Something worse than a disaster,” he said, distracted. “Maybe I left it in my car…”

Jimmy pulled on his coat, stuck his hand in the pockets and— 

“Huh,” he said. “Here it is.”

“Here what is?” asked Bishop, a beat after he’d left.

THE END


End file.
